en la barra y la boda
by ragde09
Summary: un one shot de un songfic de dos canciones, suena raro, hinata se casa, naruto deprimido y sasuke suertudo


La barra y la boda.

Este es mi primer songfic así que no me maten, al menos antes de leerlo, son dos buenas canciones -en la barra- que no se quien mas la canta pero yo la tengo con un grupo llamado laberinto, que quizás no sea muy famoso, y la otra canción es -la boda- de aventura les recomiendo que bajen las canciones para que las escuchen. Sin más aquí la historia que por cierto es un AU.

Acababa de llegar esa misma noche después de un año de viaje, había dejado atrás a su amor, apenas arribó al pueblo se dirigió a la mansión en la que vivía ella, una vez ahí deseó morirse al enterarse que Hinata, su Hinata, estaba por casarse con Kiba, por intereses de su padre, en unas cuantas horas apenas amaneciera, despechado trató de olvidar refugiándose en el alcohol, se dirigió a la cantina mas cercana, una que estaba mas vieja que la más vieja del pueblo de konoha.

Ahí lo encontró Sasuke Uchiha, quien había sido como un hermano para él, ninguno reconoció al otro, aun cuando comenzaron a hablar: POV Sasuke: -en la barra de vieja cantina hay un hombre tomando licor, me pregunto si tiene una pena, o una desilusión con su amor; le pregunto la copa se empina y contesta cual triste señor-

POV Naruto: apenas había pedido mi segunda copa, y un hombre como de unos 22 años, de mi edad, se me acerca y me pregunta que si que me pasa. Le contesto muy triste y despechado.

-se piensa casar, que sea feliz, de veras que sea dichosa, se casa con él, destino tan cruel, es mi amor será su esposa. A pesar que nunca creí en el destino, este parecía jugar contra mí.-

Fin POV Naruto.

Ahora los pensamientos de Sasuke cambiaron un poco: -en la barra de vieja cantina hay un hombre muriendo de amor En la torre de blanca capilla las campanas ese día anunciaran, la alegría de una boda de pueblo, las campanas un día doblaran, cuando acaben, aquel pobre diablo en su pena se ahogará-.

De pronto el hombre levantó su mirada, sus ojos color azul cielo con luz apagada hizo que Sasuke lo reconociera.

-¿Naruto?,- preguntó sin recibir respuesta -Dobe, me decepcionas si de verdad amas a Hinata, en vez de estar aquí lamiéndote las heridas, deberías ir de camino a la iglesia a impedir esa boda-.

-gracias teme- dijo Naruto recuperando la esperanza, él nunca se había rendido y ahora no pensaba comenzar a hacerlo -no es momento de lamentarme. Después te platico como me fue- y salió corriendo dejando algo olvidado sobre la barra ese algo hizo brillar los ojos de Sasuke.

El padre estaba en la parte mas dramática de la ceremonia, y al frente del altar estaba Hinata con una expresión que no podía ser catalogada como feliz junto a ella un chico de cabello castaño.

Y el padre comenzaba a hablar: -continuando con esta boda, si hay alguien presente que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-

De pronto el corazón de Hinata se detuvo al escuchar una voz que hacia mucho tiempo no oía. -yo me opongo- dijo Naruto jadeante desde la puerta de la iglesia. -Naruto-kun- pensó Hinata. -¿Que sucede, quien es este?- pregunto Kiba irritado por la interrupción.

-un momento padre no permita esto es absurdo, es un error, ponga paz a esta boda ya le explico mi motivo y quien soy yo- dijo Naruto una vez recuperado el aliento y con su habitual costumbre de no pensar demasiado lo que dice continuó -y que me escuche ese estupido en el altar, y el publico voy a contar la historia de un gran amor- dijo ganándose un gruñido por parte de kiba, pero no podía hacer nada mas que gruñir pues sabia que era un inútil a la hora de pelear.

-hace un año que rompimos como locos nos quisimos los dos compartir un corazón, mas hoy se casa para intentar borrarme- dijo comenzando a relatar su motivo de estar ahí.

Hiashi, padre de Hinata, supo de inmediato que este era el infeliz por el cual Hinata había llorado muchas noches -con que derecho vienes a…- intento de reclamar Hiashi pero Naruto lo calló -shhh no opine por favor-

Hinata solo observaba silente la situación las palabras se le habían ido al ver a Naruto, algo había despertado en ella el ver al rubio de nuevo, sobre todo con las siguientes palabras de Naruto -hoy renuncio a su abandono y vengo dispuesto a todo, mi ídolo Romeo luchó por amor, el soldado es un héroe aunque muera en la guerra, no salgo de esta iglesia si no es junto con ella- de inmediato recordó lo feliz que fue cuando Naruto, a quien no le gustaba estudiar, se puso a leer la novela de Shakespeare, solo porque ella le insinuó que no era muy romántico.

Naruto al ver ese ligero titubeo por parte de Hinata supo que aun había esperanza así que continuo tratando de hacer que se acordara de los buenos tiempos -mi amor por Dios recapacita, recordemos nuestras citas, cuando niños aquel domingo nos dimos el primer besito, hicimos un pacto de palabra, yo te amo y tu me amas y aunque venga el fin del mundo ni la muerte nos separa- la cara de Hinata se iba hundiendo en su pecho mientras miraba al suelo.

Kiba estaba furioso, ¿qué dirían los invitados que habían asistido a la ceremonia de semejante escándalo?, había gente muy importante, empresarios, políticos, etc., pues las familias Inuzuka y Hyuuga aparte de ser amigas desde generaciones eran las mas ricas de la región.

Naruto sabia que ella estaba recordando, así que decidio continuar. -y esas madrugadas que escalé por tu ventana, tu perrito me ladraba, y tu padre se levantaba, no contaban con mi astucia nunca, nunca me agarraban tu madre buscando ruido y yo debajo de tu cama- la cara de Hinata enrojeció, pues la gente iba a pensar mal, ya que Naruto solo iba a darle su beso de las buenas noches.

-mi amor no te abandoné, mi viaje fue muy necesario- al escuchar eso las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hinata, al recordar como el rubio se fue sin siquiera despedirse -Una carta que te envié no la recibiste en un año- ante la mención de la carta Hikari, la madre de Hinata, recordó que fue por ella que la carta no llegó a las manos de Hinata ya que no aprobaba que su hija saliera con un huérfano muerto de hambre.

Naruto, al ver las lagrimas de Hinata se enojo, nunca le había gustado ver esos ojos de luna derramar lagrimas, así que decidió descargar su enojo con Kiba, no de forma física, sino verbal -y ahora me dirijo al insuficiente, poca cosa ¿y así te atreves a compararte conmigo? ¿Quién te a dado titulo de una mujer ajena? Al cesar lo del cesar, dime quien maldita sea, yo conozco sus defectos, sus mas íntimos secretos, te daré de hombre a hombre un chance para hablar-

Al recibir solamente una exclamación sorprendida de parte del publico y el silencio de parte de Kiba. -¿Qué pasa no dices nada? Tu nunca la harás feliz, tu futura esposa llora lagrimas por mi.-

Ahora era el turno de decirle algo a Hinata, que aunque sonaría rudo era la verdad, después de todo así era él -que pasa porque lloras, lloras porque sabes que digo la verdad, la única verdad que tu conoces, que muchos en esta boda también recuerdan- la cara de Hinata miraba al suelo nuevamente, Naruto la conocía demasiado bien, sabia que era por eso que lloraba -y se sientan a presenciar este teatro, protagonizada por un hipócrita y payaso, si, tu eres la actriz de esta obra ridícula, levanta la cabeza, mírame cuando te hablo- decía con tono suplicante -yo que te vi reír, te vi llorar y viví a tu lado los mejores y peores capítulos de nuestra novela, de nuestra historia-

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Hinata, Naruto decidió terminar -solo una pregunta mas, y luego me voy para siempre lo prometo, dime Hinata ¿Quién te ama como yo cosita linda? Ay Dios si te casas te llevaras mi vida, es como el fin de una novela, nuestra historia era mas bella, dime que esto es una broma, es una pesadilla- al ver que Hinata no daba señales de responder Naruto eligió cumplir su palabra, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida de la iglesia.

Afuera vio como una pareja estaba sentada mas adelante tomada de la mano el chico se veía muy nervioso , -de vuelta a la cantina- dijo con un suspiro de resignación comenzando a caminar, de pronto escuchó que gritaban su nombre, era Hinata que iba corriendo hacia él con el blanco vestido ondeando al viento. -Hinata creí que ya no me amabas- preguntó sorprendido de que ella llegara y lo abrazara para darle un apasionado beso. -ni mi padre, ni mi madre, ni la muerte podrán separarnos- respondió ella.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos y la chica de ojos perlados vio su ramo y lo lanzó hacia atrás cayéndole a la pareja que Naruto había visto momentos antes, que no eran otros que Sakura y Sasuke, el moreno vio el ramo y dando gracias mentalmente a cualquiera que fuera el ángel que lo estuviera ayudando dijo -Sakura no tenia idea de cómo decirte esto, por eso pase a la cantina a tomarme un trago para agarrar valor, pero ahora se como decírtelo perfectamente, ¿te gustaría que le diéramos uso a este ramo que te cayo del cielo?- preguntó sacando una pequeña cajita en la cual estaba un anillo de compromiso bastante valioso. Pronto habría una boda en el pueblo de konoha.

Volviendo con Hinata y Naruto, que apenas habían estado caminando unos tres minutos desde que ella arrojara el ramo el rubio habló -¿sabes que es lo curioso? Me fui para poder venir y proponerte matrimonio y ahora perdí el anillo que traía. Pero no importa- Hinata estaba que no cabía en ella de felicidad, pero decidio sacarse la duda que tenia en la cabeza -Naruto-kun ¿y porque te fuiste tanto tiempo?-

Naruto puso una gran sonrisa y le dijo -sabes que no me gusta presumir pero ya no soy Naruto Uzumaki, ahora soy Naruto Namikaze, dueño de las industrias Namikaze, y me tarde tanto porque ero-sennin tenia un desastre financiero que tuve que arreglar, por eso me fui de inmediato, pues si no lo hacia podía perder mi fortuna, aunque quería que fuera sorpresa, por eso en la carta que te envié decía que estaba trabajando en el extranjero y apenas tuviera oportunidad vendría-.

Ella reaccionó dándole un gran beso mientras el sol se ocultaba a sus espaldas dando paso a la noche estrellada-Naruto-kun, eso es lo mas romántico que me habías dicho jamás, y si me gustaría casarme contigo, pero ¿sabes que es lo realmente curioso?- dijo con una sonrisa -no, no se ¿Qué es? Respondió él abrazándola desde atrás y acomodando la cabeza sobre su hombro arrancándole una pequeña carcajada a ella al ver que seguia siendo ese niño distraído que tanto amaba-que hace una hora y media que amaneció y ahora es de noche, que raro- respondió ella dejándolo con los ojos como plato al no encontrar respuesta a ese misterio. Ahora quizás serian dos bodas las próximas a realizarse, o quizás una boda doble, eso lo dejo a su imaginación

¿El fin?

¿Continuara...?

Pues no este era un oneshot de un songfic de dos canciones, se oye problemático lo sé, pero nadie dijo que la vida no fuera problemática


End file.
